Sugar, Spice, and a Little Bit of Dirty
by Anim3Luva
Summary: It is Hatori's birthday and Ayame and Shigure have a special dirty present. AyamexShigurexHatori Incest Yaoi. You have been warned. Your flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. ONESHOT.


**Sugar, Spice, and a Little Bit of Dirty**

**-Sae**

**AN**: This will be my second Furuba fic. I've been really lazy since I'm aging through my eighth grade life. I love you all for reading this, trust me, I love you all.

Your flames will be used to roast my marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously…I do not own Fruits basket. But if I did, Shigure and Ayame will thank me. smirks

**Oneshot by Sae**

Tohru was humming to herself in the kitchen while decorating a plain cake with some vanilla frosting for Hatori. It was his birthday after all. Yuki was drinking tea and Kyo was in the backyard training.

Shigure was on the phone with Ayame while everybody else was doing what needed to be done.

"Aya, are you sure we should give Hatori the same present?" Shigure asked over the phone with a smile.

"Of course, Shi-chan! It won't really be the same since it is from _two_ people though, my love." Ayame spoke through the phone easing Shigure's concern.

"Well, I'll meet you at my place since I need to deliver a cake to Hatori-kun from Tohru. We could walk to Haa-san together. Ja ne" Shigure responded one last time to his loving relative.

"Matta ne!" Ayame said so cheerfully with his precious smile.

And with that, they both hung up on the phone and started preparing themselves for Hatori's birthday.

Tohru finished decorating the vanilla cake and placed it inside a pink pastry box. She smiled with a satisfying smile and went to Shigure to tell him that the cake was done.

Shigure came down the stairs and the door burst opened and Ayame flung his shimmering hair and waved to them all.

Shigure's face brightened, "Aya! My darling!"

Ayame's arms threw open, "Je t'aime, mon amore!"

And Shigure landed Ayame with hugs. Tohru's face was shocked and _almost_ dropped the pastry box. "It's nice to see you again Ayame." Tohru managed to force a smile. She handed the box to Shigure and he was off to Hatori's place with Ayame.

Shigure and Ayame stepped out the house, "I'll be back tomorrow morning, my flower!"

Tohru smiled and nodded while waving goodbye to Shigure and Ayame.

As Shigure walked with Ayame to Hatori's house, Ayame started trickling his hand on Shigure's lips.

"Aya, we should save that when we're at Hatori's place." Shigure whispered to Ayame calmly.

Ayame's face calmed as he smirked lustfully when he thought about the _present_.

Shigure and Ayame got to Hatori's house and Shigure knocked lightly on the sliding door. Hatori opened the door and Ayame made the loudest voice along with Shigure, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HATORI!"

"My head…" Hatori wasn't very enthusiastic.

Shigure and Ayame walked in and shut the door behind them. "Here you go, Haa-kun! A cake from Tohru!" Shigure handed Hatori the box blissfully.

Ayame smirked and kissed Hatori on the cheek, "Happy birthday, Hatori."

"Ayame, as much as I love you and your shenanigans, please keep you distance." Hatori placed the box inside his refrigerator.

Shigure walked up to Hatori and whispered in his ear, "But Haa-san, it's you birthday, and Aya and I have a present for you."

Hatori blushed just thinking about what Ayame and Shigure had in mind.

"What's this…did Haa-kun just blush? Maybe we should cool him off, Shigure." Ayame stated to Shigure which made Hatori blush even more.

Shigure took off his coat and dropped it on the wooden ground and started to unbutton Hatori's white shirt.

"Shigure! What are you doing?" Hatori managed to utter out through the lips on his burning, red face.

Ayame walked behind Hatori and unbuckled his belt, "This will be really handy later on."

As Hatori's shirt was fully open, showing his pale chest, Shigure pushed Hatori onto the bed gently and kissed him on the lips. Ayame helped Hatori relax by stroking his groin through his pants. Shigure force his tongue in Hatori's mouth and pulled away to catch breath.

"Stop this right now, both of you!"

Ayame and Shigure just simply smirked, "But don't you like your present, Haa-kun?" Those words brought Hatori's cheeks to be flustered once more.

"Well, no time to waste!" Ayame started pulling off Hatori's pants as Shigure wrapped the belt around Hatori's wrists.

Ayame and Shigure helped each other get undressed and could see that Hatori was blushing. Shigure stuck his tongue in Hatori's mouth and Ayame grabbed onto Hatori's manhood and started stroking it up and down. The jolt of Hatori hardening made him wince as his tongue tangoed with Shigure's.

Ayame put Hatori's erection in his mouth and moved in and out until Hatori reached climax and the seed spilled all over Ayame's delicate face.

Shigure pulled his tongue out to help Hatori catch his breath. Hatori breathed heavily as Shigure slid his hand down Hatori's chest. Shigure positioned himself behind Hatori while Ayame put his groin inside Hatori's mouth and pumped in and out.

Shigure pounded himself inside Hatori. Hatori let out a loud, muffled moan as Shigure entered into him. Both Shigure and Ayame pumped in and out until Shigure couldn't hold it in much longer and came as Ayame pounded in once more finishing the satisfaction.

The exhaustion mixed with the ecstasy of happiness, they all passed out and lied on the bed 'till the next morning.

----

In the morning, Hatori awoke to the ravaging headache of his sleep, despite that he would rub his forehead, his wrists were still buckled together. He also noticed his two close relatives lying right next to him, sleeping peacefully…naked.

Hatori just stay stilled, lying there, sighing with his ashamed tone at himself, because of the incest they have caused.

Shigure woke up and purred at Hatori, "Morning sexy, how did you like your birthday present?"

Ayame overheard them and fondled Hatori once more. Hatori managed to get the belt off his hands and got up. He grabbed his pants and put in on with a hidden blush on his face.

Shigure and Ayame got up and got dressed, "Well, I better get going with Aya I can't wait until _next_ time." Shigure said so calmly with a seductive tone to Hatori.

"Goodbye Haa-san!" Ayame waved goodbye as he stepped out with Shigure. Hatori just stared at them blankly and sighed with a gentle breath and closed the door.

----

"Tohru-chan! I'm home!" Shigure slid the door open with happiness showing through his dazzling smile.

"Welcome back, Shigure, what did you do with Ayame at Hatori-san's place?" Tohru replied curiously with her smile.

Shigure just chuckled, "Just a little sugar, spice, and a little bit of dirty, my little housewife."

**Sugar, Spice, and a Little Bit of Dirty**

**AN**: I always loved yaoi, so I thought I should make a yaoi fic. Please review and helpful criticism always helps. Also read my other fanfic, **"Kisses"** which is a Hiro and Kisa lime, also my very first fic. Thank you for reading, I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
